1980, da Turma de 1977!
by Litch
Summary: Dois apartamentos num bairro afastado de Londres servem de moradia para sete amigos e uma criança. Amor, brigas e muita amizade. Não perca a estréia de “1980, da Turma de 1977!“ Epoca dos Marotos. UA.
1. A Banda

Lily andou em direção a janela, onde três corujas esperavam com envelopes amarrados na pata

Lily andou em direção a janela, onde três corujas esperavam com envelopes amarrados na pata. Tirou primeiro a revista e o jornal, deixando por ultimo sua coruja Piper entrar. Ela carrega um envelope azul escuro, lacrado com tinta prata um "e". Tirou o envelope da pata de piper e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar o conteúdo. Provavelmente era mais uma das grandes festas de sua mãe. Pegou a revista L. Boss, onde o rosto de Ly estampava a capa.

Aquela era a revista de Lyra, sua amiga e companheira de apartamento, com certeza a melhor revista de mulheres de todo o velho continente. Falava sobre tudo, tudo que uma mulher gosta de saber. Viagens, Dinheiro, moda, casa, sexo, festas, crianças, um pouco de política, quadribol, fofoca, musica, teatro e homem.

Na contra capa vinha uma foto de Lily, James, Sirius, Sophia e Remus, cada um com um instrumento na mão, em cima de um palco com jogos de luzes. Na fotos eles não tinham mais que dezoito anos e estavam tocando na estréia da revista da amiga. O que era para ser apenas um show quebra galho acabou virando uma sensação, todos queriam os garotos para tocar em suas festas. Durante seis meses eles concordaram em fazer isso, haviam acabado de sair da escola e as vagas para estágios e aulas so abririam no ano seguinte.

No meio da foto vinha a pergunta "será que eles voltam?".

É claro que eles não iam voltar, não que Lily soubesse.

- Bom dia! – Lyra disse aparecendo na sala, já prontamente vestida para o trabalho.

- Dia!

- Festa da sua mãe? – Perguntou sentando ao lado de Lily no sofá. Lily meramente deu de ombros e jogou a carta para a amiga.

"Dia 20, 06 de 1980 será celebrado a boda de ouro de Elizabeth e Arthur Evans. No castelo de Kingbeck a partir das 20:00."

- Legal, adoro as festas que sua mãe da! – Lyra disse levantando e indo me direção á cozinha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- James, você tinha que ver! Na hora em que eu encostei nela senti a sintonia perfeita! Aquela cor, aquele cheiro, o brilho. Eu não resisti e acabei dando uma volta com ela. – Sirius dizia entusiasmadamente. James analisava a moto, com um certo brilho nos olhos.

- Cara, você tem que me emprestar essa moto!

- Ela não é uma simples moto. A Kate é mais do que isso. Ela é _**A **_moto!

- Uau! Você vai ter que me levar para dar uma volta nela Sirius! – Sophia disse aparecendo na calçada.

- Sophs! Como é que o Remus esta? – James perguntou.

- Muito bem. Parece que a poção fez um efeito melhor dessa vez! Ele acordou um pouco mais animado.

- Saca só. – Sirius falou subindo na moto e acenando para a prima subir também. Ela bem que tentou, só que a moto era três vezes o tamanho dela. James riu vendo a dificuldade da loira, mas acabou por ajudá-la. Assim que ela apertou a cintura de Sirius ele acelerou com a moto e a inclinou para frente, numa velocidade alucinante a moto começou a ganhar altura. O arrancar da moto era ensurdecedor, ainda mais quando ele fazia piruetas no ar.

-Ahhhh!- Ela gritou, rindo enquanto a moto perdia velocidade e voltava para o solo firme.– Por que é que você não comprou isso antes!? – Sirius riu.- Já tomaram café? – perguntou mostrando uma sacola com o café que havia comprado a pouco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Me da o açúcar, Lily? – Sirius pediu e em seguida roubou um pedaço de bolo do prato de James.

-Hey! – Retrucou o moreno e roubou o muffim de Sirius.

- Vocês não se cansam não? – Lyra perguntou. – É sempre a mesma coisa!

- O James nunca come o bolo que põe no prato, e o Sirius sempre rouba ele, fazendo com que o James roube o muffim do prato dele.

- Não! – Os dois responderam rindo.

- Bom dia meninos! – Anne, a amiga deles, falou enquanto entrava na casa.

- Já levou o Joey pra escolinha? – Sophia perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então isso me dá dez minutos para estar la. – Concluiu ao ver o relógio.

- Hey, algum de vocês sabem por que as pessoas estão estranhas hoje? – Anne perguntou enquanto colocava requeijão no pão. – A mãe da Mary veio me parabenizar pela volta da banda.

- Que banda? – Sophia perguntou.

- Isso que eu queria saber! – Respondeu e Ly começou a tossir, fazendo com que Lily entendesse de que banda estavam se referindo.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que tem dedo da Lyra nisso. – comentou e todos se viraram para ver o que a morena ia falar.

- É que, beeem... Certo. Estavam mandando muitas cartas lá pra revista, pedindo a volta dos Marauders... Então eu acabei falando que vocês iam voltar a tocar... Mas é apenas mais uma vez, no aniversario de três anos da revista.

- Então já está certo que nos vamos tocar? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sim, já tem ate as musicas separadas, inclusive uma nova. – Lyra comentou um pouco mais animada.

- Quer dizer, todo mundo já sabia disso?

- Basicamente... Sim.

- Lyra eu sinto muito, mas eu não tenho mais a mesma voz... – Lily falou recolhendo os pratos da mesa.

- Mas ainda tem um mês inteiro, ate a voz já volta... – tentou.

- Gostei da idéia! –Sophia falou fazendo uma seqüência de movimentos com o braço em cima da cabeça, seguidos fielmente por James.

- Eu também! – o Moreno completou, fazendo com que Lily lançasse um olhar nada amigável.

- Mas e o Remus? Será que ele vai querer voltar? – Lyra perguntou e lily bufou por todos ignorarem ela.

- acho que sim, contanto que não caia na lua cheia...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- Não se esqueça de tomar a poção de cinco em cinco horas. Caso a dor volte venha falar comigo. – Lily dizia enquanto entregava uma poção a sua paciente. Katelyn. Tinha vinte e dois anos e seis filhos. Grávida de cinco meses apenas, mas já estava começando a sentir contrações. Por isso a poção.

- Obrigada doutora. – Agradeceu e foi embora. Aquilo deixa Lily revoltada, a poção que impedia a gravidez já existia há um bom tempo, mas era proibido dar aos pacientes mais necessitados por ser cara. Dois galeões! Eles não soltavam dois galeões para prevenir esses casos, mas soltavam mais de 100 mil para uma festa "beneficente"!

- Lily, seu turno já acabou? – Yumi perguntou. As duas tinham estudos juntas em Hogwarts, a diferença era que Ayumi era da sonserina, da turma de Sophia e Lyra. Alias, as três viviam juntas na época de escola, mas como Yuh nunca foi muita amiga de Anne, quando as garotas começaram a andar com Cooper acabaram se afastando um pouco de Ayumi.

- Sim.

- Já sabe alguma coisa do Remus?

- Sim, a Soph disse que ele esta muito bem. Parece que ficou consciente a maior parte da noite.

- Que bom. Isso quer dizer que não falta muito para acabarmos a poção. – Junto com Lily e Sophia Ayumi tentava fazer a poção que livrava Remus da dor da transformação toda lua cheia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- Eai cara? Já sabe da ultima? – Sirius perguntou a Remus, que mexia numa papelada.

- Sobre a volta da banda? –James assentiu. – A Sophia já me contou. – Ele sorriu se levantando do sofá e chamando os amigos para o andar de cima. – Não deixem ela saber, mas, assim que ela me contou sobre, eu corri ate o porão e resgatei nossos instrumentos, - Sorriu, abrindo a porta de um quarto de hospedes da casa. Nele estavam quatro guitarras, dois teclados, vários microfones, bateria, violão e um saxofone.

-Cara! Eu ate tinha esquecido disso! – Os olhos de James brilharam ao ver a guitarra vermelha e prata, ainda intacta. Nela haviam as assinaturas de todos do grupo. Fora um presente de aniversario de dezesseis anos. O melhor que ele já recebera.

- Será que nos ainda conseguimos?- Sirius perguntou sentando no banco da bateria, Remus colocou o contra baixo e James a Guitarra.

- Prontos? – os garotos concordaram e James falou. – Que tal o Throug These Times?

- Pode ser. – Sirius começou com o som da guitarra e logo James começou a cantar.

So tell me where to go from here  
(so tell me where to go from here)  
Tell me how to find another way  
That you can get me out of this  
(you can get me out of this)  
If i could only make it through the day  
So tell me where to go from here  
(so tell me where to go from here)  
Tell me is there more to find  
I'm looking for the only one  
(i'm looking for the only one)  
Who can get me through these times

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- Jooooe. – Sophia o chamou assim que entrou na classe dele, logo o loirinho aparecia correndo ate ela.

- S! Você já veio!- deu um beijo na loira e correu para pegar sua mochila. – Eu tava fazendo meu dever de casa. – Voltou, já com a mochila nas costas e um coberto na mão. Cobertor esse que ele nunca largava, Sophia quem tinha lhe dado, era um cobertor azul claro, como nome de todos bordados e uma caricatura, feita por Ly, ao lado.

- Que tal passearmos no parque antes de ir pra casa?

- Yeah! – O garotinho deu um pulo e logo agarrou a mão da madrinha, a puxando para fora.

- Aonde é que vocês vão nessa animação toda? – Lyra perguntou aparecendo na porta.

- No parque. Quer ir com a gente? – Joe logo falou.

-So se o senhor me pagar um sorvete. – disse brincando. Joey fez uma careta e revirou os olhos.

- Quem tem que me pagar um sorvete é você! Eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Ta certo então. – Lyra riu e pegou a mão dele, que estendeu a outra para Sophia. – Vamos?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- Você realmente acha que vai dar certo isso, Ly? – Sophia perguntou enquanto via o pequeno correr com outros meninos. – Quero dizer, eu achei ela bem legal, sabe? Voltarmos a cantar, mas é como a Lily falou, nossa voz já não é mais a mesma.

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que vai ser fantástico! – Lyra respondeu. – Não me preocuparia tanto quanto a voz. Quero dizer, há vários métodos para melhorarmos ela, e quem vai trazer vocÊs de volta a tona será o Anthony.

- Anthony Murley? -Tem certeza?? – Os olhos de Sophia brilharam. Anthony Murley era uns dos melhores cantores bruxos do mundo!

- Dinda, to com sono. – Joey falou subindo no colo de Sophia.

- Certo, meu amor, então vamos para casa, sim? – O menino assentiu coçando os olhos. – Vai la pra casa? O Sirius me disse que ia ficar por la hoje, para ver o Remus.

- Sim, aproveito e já vejo com o Remus está.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ola galera!

Capitulo quentinho!

Primeiro capitulo pequeno, mas é so para apresentar os personagens, certo?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Se vocês quiserem que deixe um resuminho de cada personagem, é pedir, Okay?

… … …… … … **. … ... ... … … … … … … …**


	2. Lily Evans

**Capitulo II**

Lilian E. Evans

**CASA: **Grifinoria.**  
IDADE: **20 anos**  
OUCUPAÇÃO: **Medi-bruxa.**  
OUCUPAÇÃO NA BANDA: **Piano**  
MORA: **Junto com Lyra, no apartamento 1015.**  
DEFEITO: **Stress

**  
Lily estava sentada no sofá de casa sem ter o que fazer, já passava das três horas e James ainda não havia chego. Ele sempre passava em seu apartamento após o serviço. Lyra também não estava, mas isso já era mais normal, como dona de uma empresa ela nunca tinha uma verdadeira hora de chegar em casa. Lily pegou a carta de sua mãe, que estava no banco ao lado e abriu-a. O convite era na cor esmeralda, com as letras em prata. **

"Dia 20, 06 de 1980 será celebrado a boda de ouro de Elizabeth e Taylor Evans. No castelo de Kingbeck a partir das 20:00."

**Aquilo era a cara da sua mãe, festa de luxo sem medir gasto. Elizabeth não era a pessoa com quem Lily mais se dava. Ela, ao contrario de sua irmã, não dava muito valor ao dinheiro e sim aos sentimentos, igual ao seu pai. Por ele não teria nenhuma dessas festas, mas como sua mãe queria ele acabava fazendo. **

**Lily levantou e foi ate o seu quarto para pegar um casaco, em seguida desceu as escadas do prédio e se despedindo do porteiro aparatou em frente à casa de seus pais. Uma casa grande, branca, com um belo jardim na frente. Caminhou ate o portão e apertou a campainha, logo uma empregada veio atender. **

**- Olá Margarida! – Cumprimentou.**

**- Senhorita Evans! Sua mãe ficará alegre em te ver! – Margarida disse sorridente, enquanto abria o portão.**

**- O papai esta aqui?  
- Esta sim, deve estar no escritório, a senhora estava tendo uma reunião sobre a festa com suas amigas e ele se trancou la. **

**- Eu vou falar com a minha mãe então. – sorriu entrando em casa. **

**- Lílian, minha filha! Você veio na hora certa, estava pensando em você agora mesmo! – Elizabeth falou ao ver a filha. Ela vestia um vestido comprido, azul, simples, mas nela caia perfeitamente bem. Qualquer coisa que Liz vestia ficava elegante. – Sabe aquele espetáculo de água que teve na sua formatura? Que teu diretor fez? Não ficaria perfeito na minha festa?! Todos iriam comentar! – Lily revirou os olhos, colocando o casaco me cima do sofá. Elizabeth se referia a uma magia que Dumbledore havia feito, o diretor conseguira trazer algumas sereias e elas ficaram dando um show, enquanto um jogo de águas caia e formava os nomes de todos os formandos.**

**- Boa noite para senhora também, mamãe. E não, isso seria impossível. – A senhora Evans meneou a cabeça, de modo irritado. **

**- Você vem para a festa? **

**- Não sei. Não estou muito afim de ficar mentindo para centenas de pessoas sobre aonde estive esses anos. **

**- Eu vou mandar um convite para aquele seu amigo. De cabelo comprido. – Elizabeth falou com um sorriso. – Ele é tão simpático!**

**- O Sirius? – Lily riu internamente. Desde que sua mãe conheceu Sirius ficara encantada. – Provavelmente a Ly vira também. – Sua mãe fez uma careta. **

**- Certo, ela é uma garota encantadora, mas não é a pessoa ideal para o senhor Black. Agora, você minha filha, seria ideal!**

**- Elizabeth! Deixe o namorado de nossa filha em paz. – Arthur falou dando um beijo em Lily. – James é um ótimo rapaz, minha filha. **

**- Eu sei papai. – A filha sorriu. – Cadê a Tunia?**

**- Esta na casa dos sogros. Fazendo um curso de como ser uma boa esposa.**

**- Curso de como ser uma boa esposa? – Lily perguntou quase sem conter o riso.**

**- Não ria de sua irmã Lílian. – Sua mãe falou seria. – Você também deveria fazer esse curso. Ele é ótimo! Eu mesma já fiz, antes de me casar com seu pai. – Lily olhou para o pai, que fez sinal para que não comentasse nada.**

**- Mas, indo ao assunto que me trouxe aqui, o meu piano ainda esta por aqui?**

**- Teu piano? O que você vai fazer com ele? – Elizabeth perguntou. – Vai voltar a tocar?**

**- Ainda não sei, a gente recebeu uma proposta para tocar na festa de uma revista bruxa. **

**- Você não tem mais dezessete anos, Lílian! Já passou da hora de casar e ter filhos, e não ficar tocando numa banda de garagem!**

**- Esta ou não está aqui, mamãe? **

**- Está no seu antigo quarto. – Lílian assentiu e levantou do sofá, indo em direção ao quarto. O piano branco ainda estava intocado, na parte inferior a tampa havia uma sigla, esculpida por um estilete com as letra L&J. Sorriu, aquele foi o dia em que James a pediu em casamento. Dia 20/10/1977. Eles estavam na França, voltando de mais um show bem sucedido. **

**- Lílian, não vá embora sem falar com a gente, okay? Fique para o jantar, faz tempo que nos não conversamos. – Arthur Evans disse, na soleira da porta de Lily. – Eu vou ter que levar uns papeis ao deputado, mas não demoro. - Caminhou ate a filha e deu um leve beijo em sua testa. – Se quer um conselho, tente não falar sobre a banda com sua mãe e peça para ela te mostrar as flores de enfeito da nossa festa. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. **

**- Eu não duvido disso, papai. – Lily sorriu. – Daqui a pouco eu desço.**

**- Certo, agora me de licença, pois, ao contrario de vocês, eu não posso desaparecer em segundos! – Lílian assentiu, voltando a mirar o piano. Ao lado do banco havia algumas notas. Sentou no banco e começou a tocar, sentindo a musica invadir seu corpo.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

**- Um, dois, um, dois, três. Agora na direita, um, dois, um, dois, três! – James Gritava para Sirius, Joey e Lyra, que seguiam exatamente o que o moreno dizia. Todos eles estavam vestindo uma roupa extremamente berrante, um macacão de Lycra roxo e uma corda verde brilhante na cintura. James estava na frente deles e fazia vários movimentos de ginástica. Sirius, Joe e Anne imitavam-no perfeitamente.  
- Isso é tão legal! – Joe falou enquanto pulava com as mãos para cima. **

**- Por que você não tenta? – Sirius perguntou.**

**- É legal! Vem logo tia Ly. – Joe falou. **

**- Não, não. Muito obrigado, mas eu não tenho fôlego para tal. – A morena respondeu já imaginando que dali a cinco minutos já estaria exausta.**

**- Eu sei por que! – Joey disse. – Minha professora falou que quem fuma não consegue tudo que uma pessoa que não fuma faz. – Lyra parou por um momento, tentando entender o que ele havia falado. Desde quando crianças de quatro anos aprendem sobre cigarros na escola? – E também você acaba indo para o céu mais cedo. – Sirius riu da cara de indignação de Ly e e falou para Joe;**

**- Isso é o que eu vivo dizendo a ela, companheiro. Mas a sua tia é teimosa como um cão! – Joey riu da cara de Lyra, que logo tirou um cigarro do maço e colocou na boca.**

**- Olha quem fala. – Disse guardando o maço na bolsa. – Já que me lembraram, está na hora de eu fumar outro. E sorrindo ela pulou a janela, para ir para o telhado, como de costume.**

**- Essa Lyra! – Anne riu ao vê-la saindo da sala. Enquanto isso JJ olhava fixamente para a bolsa da "tia" enquanto um plano para a fazer parar de fumar passava pela sua cabecinha.**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**- Sophia, - Charles Michael, o chefe a chamou. – Venha aqui, por favor.**

**- O dever me chama. – ela disse para a enfermeira com quem conversava. – Algum problema Chuck?**

**- Problema algum. – ele sorriu. Chuck sempre tivera uma queda por ela, ele havia sido um namorado dela quando ainda estavam no colégio, mas como ela era três anos mais nova o romance não deu muito certo. – Como você não é mais residente, terá que ajudar os novos residentes, cada medi-bruxo é responsável por um novato, assim como eu fui responsável por você durante a sua iniciação, você terá que ajudar alguém. – A loira concordou, reparando que havia uma moça ao lado dele. Ela era morena, alta, bonita e Sophia tinha a impressão de já a ter visto antes. – Esta é Rebeca, sua residente. Você será responsável por ela durante esse çando agora. – Completou ao ver uma maca aparecer.**

**- Duas facas fincadas no joelho e uma panela de sopa grudada as costa, ao que parece ela e o marido estavam no meio de uma discussão enquanto preparavam o almoço. – Jeremy disse ao passar a maca para Sophia. – É por isso que eu digo que a cozinha deveria ter o feitiço anti magias.**

**- Senhora, poderia me dizer seu nome?**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Olhou para um lado, nada, olhou para o outro, tudo limpo. As risadas na sala continuavam altas, o barulho na cozinha também. Ele deu um passo e entrou pela terceira porta do corredor, encontrando um quarto totalmente arrumado, com exceção da cama que estava sendo ocupada por Sirius. Um ronco alto, porta fechando e Joseph Jimmy Cooper estava dentro do quarto de Lyra Marshella Boss. O garoto caminhou na ponta do pé ate a mesinha perto da janela, nela a bolsa da morena estava jogada, ao lado alguns brincos, pulseiras e essas coisas de mulher. Desajeitado enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa, vasculhou por alguma embalagem retangular ate que encontrou. La estava a caixinha branca com escritas roxa. Aquela era a caixa do cigarro diário de Lyra.**

**Mais um ronco, dessa vez um pouco afinado, Jimmy olhou em volta do quarto, guardou a caixa de cigarro no bolso do terno extra grande nele e, na ponta dos pés, foi ate a escrivaninha ao lado da cama, onde Sirius dormia pesadamente, abriu a gaveta com maior esforço para não acordar o tio e procurou por mais cigarros. Nada. Passos no corredor. O coração do pequeno começou a bater mais forte, "Acho que eu deixei no quarto, Anne. Quer que eu pegue?" A voz de Lyra soou, seguindo de uma negativa de Anne. "Não precisa, o Sirius está dormindo, depois a gente vê..."**

**- Isso, isso, isso, depois, depois, depois. – Jimmy murmurava baixinho, apertando as mãos uma contra outra.**

**"Eu tenho que te mostrar uma roupa que comprei!" – Anne falou, a voz se distanciando.**

**- Ufa! – Exclamou com a mão no coração. – É melhor eu sair daqui.**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"**Como assim o Potter e o Black estão passando as férias juntos? E na casa daquela Black ainda por cima! Não quero nem imaginar o que os três podem estar fazendo! Com a fama dos três não espero menos que um ménage-a-trois."**

**Lily riu com o que leu, uma carta que havia mandado para a sua amiga Alice, no quarto ano. Ela guardou a carta na caixinha e colocou em cima do piano. Levantou e abriu a porta de seu antigo armário e retocou o batom, desamassou o vestidinho preto que estava la dentro e... Troc, troc, troc.**

**Aquele barulho bem conhecido por ela, pedras contra a porta de vidro da varanda. Isso so podia significar uma coisa: Chuck!**

**Charles era seu primo-vizinho-melhor amigo, que ela pensava estar na África nesse momento. Correu ate a porta da varanda e a abriu, encontrando o primo com um bebe no colo.**

**-Chuck! Espere um pouco, eu já vou descer! – Gritou pra ele, correndo que nem uma criança ate a sala.**

**- Liz, já fechei tudo para o nosso cruzeiro!- A voz de Petrus se fez presente, fazendo Lily abrir um grande sorriso.**

**- Tio Petrus! – O tio, alto e charmoso, abriu os braços para a sobrinha, que o abraçou fortemente.**

**- Não sabia que estava por aqui, minha querida. – Elizabeth revirou os olhos, percebendo que aquele comentário era mais pra ela, por não ter lhe contado. – Você está tão magrinha! Charles e Mandy ficaram felizes em te ver. – A ruiva acenou e saiu da sala, indo para a cozinha. Margarida estava com um bebe no colo enquanto um homem mexia no fogão.**

**- Chuck!?**

**- Prima! Margie me contou que você estava por aqui! – Charles falou, deixando o fogão de lado e indo abraçar Lily. – Quase seis meses que nos não nos víamos! **

**- Eu também senti tua falta. – ela falou, soltando do abraço e pegando o pequeno que estava nos braços de Margarida.**

**- E quem é essa coisa fofa? – Falou fazendo o bebe rir.**

**- Edward, o bebe da Mandy. **

**Lily colocou a conversa em dia com seus primos, os dois riram bastante enquanto lembravam da infância e comentavam sobre a vida. Mais tarde Mandy se juntou a eles e o encontro terminou como antigamente, num grande jantar na casa dos Evans.**

N/A: Desculpe pela demora! Serio mesmo, eu juro que não pretendia demorar tanto!!

Mas com a correria da viagem eu acabei esquecendo, e quando fui postar, meu PC acabou sendo formatado! Perdi uns cinco projetos de capítulos, e tive que recomeçar d zero! Esse capitulo, o original tinha quinze paginas, mas eu acabei esquecendo alguns detalhes, no próximo será mais rápido, prometo!

Não passa do mês que vem!

Agradeço pelos comentários, eles foram essenciais para me tirar da trava após o PC ter sido formatado!

Cada capitulo vai explicar um pouco mais cada personagem, esse foi da Lily, o próximo será do Sirius ( eu acho!).


End file.
